Sibling Rivalry
by Calli Maxwell
Summary: The Scenario: Two Twins. Two Crushes. One Heero Yuy. The Question: Who will win? Eventual 1X2
1. Chapter 1

**Heya again everybody! Calli here, with yet another story to further procrastinate in updating **_**On Bitbeast Wings**_**. I just can't get it right, damn it! So, for now, it will be on a temporary haitus. So, I've come up with this to help pass the time and hopefully inspire me. As always, Duo is here to help!**

**Duo: Finally, a story about me! So excited!**

**Me too! So, let's get started before my ADD kicks in again. As always, hope you enjoy and review!**

**Disclamer: If you seriously think I own Gundam Wing...I love you, but it's sadly not true. I do own rights to the plot and my character however. That's gonna put me through college...**

**Warnings: Some cursing, pervertedness and that's about all. Frequent reference to homosexuality and being gay, but it's not meant to insult. I repeat: NOT meant to insult.**

**Parings: Eventaul 1X2, 3X4, 5XOC**

Sibling Rivalry

Chapter 1

I'm Gonna Get'em

_Could Duo really be gay?_

Adrien Maxwell found that this random peice of thought had been crossing her mind alot lately, usually after a rather _fruity_ encounter with her twin brother. Take this morning for instance:

_"Duo! Hurry up, damn it! I need to take a shower!" Adrien shouted, banging a clenched fist on the bathroom door, a part of her naively thinking it would make her brother go faster. A shouted, albeit slightly muffled by the _hiss_ of roaring water, reply met her ears._

_"Wait a minute, Adrien! I have to condition a second time or my braid doesn't turn out right!" This simple, yet shocking reply caught Adrien off guard. Cocking a curious eyebrow, she replayed her brother's reply again in her mind, analyzing it quickly._

_"You are so gay!" She shouted, kicking the door with the bottom of her foot. "Just rinse and get out! Who cares?!"_

_"You know you want it!" The violet-eyed boy shouted back, grinning smugly to himself. Adrien felt her cheeks flush in anger and she twirled sharply on her heels, slinging her towel over her shoulder._

_"So gay!" She shouted again, stomping down the hall, mulling over her brother's possible homosexuality. "So gay!"_

With a heavy sigh, Adrien let her head drop to her desk, her forehead meeting the wood with a dull _thud_. Rich auburn locks fluttered down around her head, blocking her view of anything but the desk. She was in detention, for the fourth time this week, sitting between the six-foot-ten Native American exchange student from Nevada and some kid who had more freckles over his nose then she wanted to count. Dressed in her own rendition of the school uniform, a red plaid skirt (metal crossbone studs around the top hem and down the zipper cover), white short-sleeved blouse (with pin-stripped sleeve cuffs), black over-jacket embrodered with crimson cotton (plus rainbow star buttons, a lace-rimmed collar, and an _Invader Zim_ stitch-on pocket patch), knee-high white socks (with rainbow star pattern sewed onto the top) and brown slip-on shoes (or neon green Chuck Taylors), Adrien was well known throughout the Sanq Acadamy. By more than one alias; Baby Max, Reaper One, Diosa de Muerte, and Chick with the Hair to name a few. Although the latter was commonly used on her brother as well. Pushing Relena Peacecraft off the auditorium stage being the cause of today's detention. Frankly, she thought she had had a wonderful excuse for doing so.

_"Well, Mr. Peters, with all that air in her head, I thought she'd float. Turns out the large quantities of _dumb ass_ weighed her down."_

Needless to say, Mr. Peters hadn't bought it and she'd ended up in here. Again. She figured she faired better than Relena though, whose posterior area would be bruised for about a month, added to the fractured ankle she'd gotten and the fact she wouldn't be able to cheer for another three months. This small tidbit of information secretly filled Adrien with a sense of pride and accomplishment, adding in the few evil cackles every now and then. Sighing she raised her head and blew her auburn bangs from her eyes, glancing absently at the clock. Only ten more minutes and she'd be outta here! A sudden vibration on her thigh made her jump, but she cleverly concealed it as a muscle spasm and pulled her phone from the band around her leg. Tapping a button, a text message popped up on the screen.

**Detention? -Hilde**

Adrien suppressed a giggle and nodded to herself. _Thank you, Hilde_, she thought, silently praising her blue-eyed best friend. Hilde Schbeiker, AKA Hils, had been Adrien's best friend since the two were in Grade School, a place at which even then Adrien's terror rang true. During the school year, Hilde lived with the two Maxwell's in their three bedroom apartment four blocks from the school, curtosey of the blonde-haired Arab, Quatre Rebarba Winner. At five-foot-six, one hundred and thirty-five pounds, Hilde was every ounce a conspiring, sly minded, sarcastic and head-strong feminest. Adrien figured that was the reason she didn't have a boyfriend yet, but she didn't dwell on her friends love life, instead playing it off as if Hilde didn't have one at all.

**Yep.**

Adrien tapped another button and the message was off, this system repeating itself many times through out the last ten minutes. Finally, Mrs. Okran stood and dismissed them, making sure to remind them that "graduation merits could be earned back through improved behavior and commuinitable charity acts." Adrien just shrugged her off, there was no way they could fail her! She'd have Quatre on their asses before they could blink! With a satisfied grin, she half-skipped down the hall and out the rear exit where she was to meet Hilde for her daily "Heero Recon". _Ah, Heero_, Adrien thought, sighing contently. The young Japanese youth had been the object of her affections for some time now, specifically since the first day at the Academy three years ago.Wild chocolate brown hair hanging to below his ears, blowing gently over his stoney perussian orbs, masking the indifference in his stare. Strong, curved and pointed facial features added to the maturity and seriouness of his face, rosey kissable lips held in a slight frown. Lean, muscular body, perfect and athletic, was quality eye candy with a touch of mystery for flavor. With today's Autumn breeze blowing at the tails of his shirt, Adrien could just make out the small trail of hair connecting his belly-button to his- "ADRIEN!" Hilde's yell startled her, the smack to the head adding to the effect. Grudgling she pulled her gaze from the male and turned to Hilde, rolling her eyes.

"What?" She asked, peeking at him from the corner of her eye.

"You're staring again. If you want him so bad, just go get him." Hilde stated, blowing a strand of ebony hair from her face. Adrien huffed loudly and shoved Hilde with her shoulder, nearly toppling over the blue-eyed girl.

"Like it'd be that easy. Every girl in this school as tried and all have failed." Adrien hung her head suddenly, letting out a deep sigh and pursing her lips. She heard Hilde giggle and her head snapped up, a glare in her eyes. "What?"

"_Every_ girl hasn't tried." She stated cryptically and Adrien cocked an eyebrow, biting her bottom lip. _Yes they have_, she thought, tapping her chin, _what is she talking about?_ Every girl in the school-then it hit her. Every girl had tried.

Except her.

And she was going to win him.

"By the way, what got you in detention this time?" Hilde asked as the two girls plopped down beneath the giant oak tree out back, simlutaneously whipping out their Ipods. Hilde shook her short ebony locks from her eyes and cocked a curios eyebrow.

"Pushed Relena off the stage. Fractured her ankle and bruised her ass." Adrien answered proudly, grinning from ear to ear. Hilde fell into a fit of giggles, leaning back against the tree to cradle her aching sides.

"Oh, Rien, that's priceless!" Basking on her own glowling light, Adrien leaned back, smirking widely. Yes, so far this year, todays _incident_ had been her crowning acheivment. But, like all great things, there were better things out there, and she intended to find it.

Right after she got Heero.

A high-pitched giggle caught her ear, making her whip her head around, smaking her cheek on the tree. Muttering a curse, she focused on the source of the aforementioned noise and felt her eyes narrow, a deep scowl on her usually soft features. Standing next to Heero was Relena Peacecraft in all her peppy wonder. Barbie blonde hair waving gently behind her back, grazing her mid-backt, twin simple braids tied with a pink ribbon. Perfect curves, perfect skin, perfect body. That pretty much summed her up. Her baby blue eyes sparkled animatedly as she talked to Heero, the chocolate-haired male supporting her as she "struggled" with her crutches, face stoic and impassive. Relena took no notice and kept blabbering on, smiling a bright perfect smile and laughing sweetly. _She's too close_, Adrien thought sourly, slowly rising to her feet. To close to _her_ man. To close to _her_ perussian-eyed sexy peice of ass.

_Her_ chocolate-haired sex God on legs.

_Her_ Heero Yuy.

With an angry growl, Adrien shoved herself away from the tree and brushed the dirt from her ass, shaking the bangs from her amethyst eyes. Hilde cocked an eyebrow, but decided not to ask, instead returning to her books. Adrien glared down at her, hands on her hips. "Aren't you coming?" She asked expectantly, jerking her head in Heero's direction.

"Where?" Adrien smirked, turning her torso to stare at Heero, a sly glint behind her bright eyes. Relena was laughing at something, hand rested on Heero's shoulder. The Japanese male had his hands in his pockets, one hip cocked out to the side, a bored expression having taken over his features. Adrien lifted a slender finger and pointed to where the pair stood, Relena still chatting away.

"I'm gonna get'em."

01-----siblingrivalry-----01

"Quatre, you're gay, right?" Duo Maxwell asked his blonde-haired best friend, sending him a lazy stare out of the corner of his eye. The male Maxwell twin sat perched on the edge of the stone fence that surrounded the Court Yard of Sanq Academy, idling swinging his legs back and forth. Though his features were sharper and more defined, not to mention more masculine, than his sisters, the family resemblance was easy to spot. They shared the same auburn, waist-length hair (thought Duo's was permantly darker from a previous dying experience), the same amethyst eyes with the same mischevious spark, the same heart-shaped face, same curved nose and same quirky personality. Yes, aside from the gender differences, they were almost mirror copies of eachother, which they frequentaly used to their advantage. The two also shared a similar mind set and, most of the time, thought pattern. Duo tugged at the tie of his decked-out uniform for the hundreth time, blowing the bangs from his eyes with a heavy sigh.

"Er...yeah." Quatre Winner answered from his spot below Duo, leaning back against the warm stone wall, scribbling in a black notebook. The Arab son of a multi-billionare, Quatre was never short on admirers. The young blonde was among one of the most beautiful guys Duo had ever seen. Platnium blonde, wavy locks, bright baby blue eyes, soft creamy skin, innocent angelic features and a nice ass. Quatre really was the whole package. But, despite his outward appearance, which screamed pure and holy, the blonde was as sneaky and crafty as they came, a malicious little bastard when he wanted to be.

"What's it like?" Quatre cocked his head back, resting it on Duo's knee and raised a delicate blonde eyebrow, the left corner of his lips curled into a curious lift. Duo just shrugged and motioned for him to answer.

"Like being normal except liking guys instead of girls?" Quatre guessed, not really knowing the answer his brunette friend was looking for. Duo groaned and hopped down from the wall, landing beside him with a dull _thud_.

"Good enough." He stated, pulling up one knee to rest his elbow on, eyes roaming the courtyard. He spotted his sister a few feet away, chatting with Hilde under the giant oak tree, waving her arms in animated conversation. The sight brought a smile to his lips and a goofy laugh to his throat. Quatre cocked an eyebrow, looking slightly weirded out, so Duo pointed to the pair of girls. Quatre 'ahh-ed' and nodded, smirking. Duo continued to look around, his gaze finally coming to rest on one Japanese youth. "Oh, Heero Yuy, you are looking mighty fine as always." He murmered, admiring the chocolate-haired boy from afar, a small smirk snaking across his lips.

"You're so pathetic." Quatre mumbled, elbowing Duo in the ribs. The brunette sent him a hurt look, sticking out his bottom lip and making it tremble. Quatre hit him again and he burst out laughing, grabbing his aching sides. "Still, are you just going to stare at him forever?" The blonde asked and Duo stopped laughing, mulling over his question. Tapping his chin, he thought over his predicament. _What are the chances he's gay, _he asked himself, mentally tallying the number of dates he'd known the male to have been on. It didn't take him long to figure out the answer was none. Not with a guy, but not with a girl either. The thought intrigued Duo, bringing a devious smile to his rose-touched lips. "Well?" Quatre asked again, anticipating the boy's next move. Duo stood, brushed the dirt from his pants and cocked his thumb in Heero's dicrection.

"I'm gonna get'em."


	2. Chapter 2

Sibling Rivalry

_Sibling Rivalry_

Adrien proudly walked, more like stampeded but we don't have to go into detail, over to where Relena and Heero were chatting.

Well, Heero was just standing there and Relena was blabbing away like the airless bimbo she was. Adrien glared heatedly at her, her violet eyes literally burning with rage, as she slung an arm over Heero's shoulder.

"Heya, Hee-chan!" She grinned and pecked him on the cheek, making sure to run a hand across his handsomely toned stomach. She could see from the corner of her eye, Relena's cheeks puff up like an obese squirrel.

"Hn. Adrien." The chocolate-haired God answered back, acknowledging her only with a slight nod, but his stature remained the same. Hard, cold, and unmoving.

Like a bloody statue.

Still, Adrien smiled nonetheless, turning to Relena. "Oh, I didn't see you there! How's the ankle doing?" She asked, faking a disgustingly sweet smile, her violet eyes gleaming. Relena huffed loudly and cross her arms, almost loosing her balance and falling on her ass. Adrien stifled a laugh as she clumsily collected herself.

"Fine!" She snapped, glaring at Adrien with hatred in her baby blue eyes. "No thanks to you!" Adrien slapped a hand across her heart, gasping overdramatically.

"Oh, Lena, I'm slain! You treat me so unkindly." She feigned agony and leaned against Heero as if near faint, her arm lying across her forehead. "Why doth this maiden mock me so?"

"Oh, shut up! You're so annoying! And I was talking to Heero! Who, by the way, is taking my books to next hour." Relena's smug smirk sent Adrien into a near fit of rage, her blood literally running black in her veins. She clenched her jaw and released Heero, walking up to stand nose to nose with Relena.

"Listen here you little two-face, gutter-sleeping, bed-hopping, disease ridden bit-!"

"Heya, Hee-chan!" She spun around at her brother's voice, watching him pull the same move on Heero she had not two minutes ago. She glared her near-identical other half, wanting nothing more than to strangle him with his own braid. She could imagine it now.

"Hn. Duo." Ha! So, he got the same reply as her! That was a good sign! _Means he doesn't like you anymore than he likes me,_ she thought, a smirk curving across her lips. Suddenly, it fell as cold realization came over her.

Wait a second….

She felt to stupid! Heero hated her brother! Trowa also told her how much the Sex God complained about him and his "obnoxious, boisterous, childish attitude". It felt a punch to the gut.

Heero didn't like her anymore than he liked Duo….which meant…he hated her too! She almost groaned out loud but smiled and excused herself, mumbling something about having to meet Trowa somewhere. Duo watched her go, feeling slightly guilty, but overall very pleased with himself. Heero glanced in her direction, just slightly, his expression never changing.

--

Adrien hung her head as she walked across the basketball courts, her hands shoved in her pockets. He braid flung around in the wind, slapping her occasionally on the knees, drawing a string of curses from her lips. She dodged a basketball effortlessly, listening to his bounce away and the boys complain about her not stopping it.

"Hey, Rian! Come play with us!" One of them, Nakota, shouted, beckoning her over. She glanced up and shook her head, smiling sadly. Nakota was a good friend of hers, despite him being a popular jock. And Relena's ex-boyfriend.

"Nah, not right now Kota! Maybe later." The blonde nodded and returned to his game, waving to her slightly. Adrien laughed dryly and continued her walk, ending up somewhere near the newest wing of the school, the high-tech, state of the art…Art Studio. She groaned and leaned against the wall, looking up at the sky.

"Stupid clouds…you have it so easy. You just laze around all day, floating up there without a care in the world while I suffer down her in all my misery. You must enjoy that. It's like getting to watch a cheesy, Spanish soap opera, no?" She laughed to herself, a small grin on her lips. If someone where to hear her…they'd surely think her insa-

"Excuse me." A deep, masculine voice asked, drawing her attention instantly. Her head snapped to the side and she cursed loudly, blushing as he raised an eyebrow.

"S-Sorry. Yeah?" She asked and he held out a slip of paper. A school schedule. _A new student…_she thought, glancing over his schedule, _why was I not told about this?!_

"Mr. Linn's class. I can't seem to find it, might you tell me where it is?" He asked and Adrien felt herself staring at him. He was the most beautiful man she'd ever seen.

After Heero of course.

He was Asian, no doubt about that, with beautiful black hair drawn back into a small pony-tail at the base of his neck and stunning onyx eyes. They held a certain confidence about them, a defined independence and regal character that she didn't see in too many people. He had tanned skin, flawless and perfect, pulled over his high cheekbones and strong jaw. One ebony eyebrow was poised above his eyes, waiting for her response.

"Oh, yeah I can! That's a common thing with new kids. Linn's is impossible to find." She grinned and started walking, forgetting that she still held his schedule. The Asian boy's eyes widened slightly, but he chose to follow her. Suddenly, she turned back around and smirked, a finger raised in the air. "Unless you know where to look."

"And you do?" He asked and Adrien shivered at his voice. The very sound of his made her weak at the knees, her stomach twisting into knots and her throat going dry. She forced a smile as to not look anymore like an idiot.

"Sure do!" She laughed and waited for him to catch up, falling into step with him. "I'm Adrien Maxwell by the way. You may hear them refer to me as Satan though." She laughed at the look on his face. It was surprised, but just barely noticeable. "Or just Baby Max, that's a more common one." This time, the boy cracked a smile and Adrien felt sure she was drooling. His smile was absolutely beautiful!

"I am Chang Wufei." He replied, his lips once again falling back into the solid, straight line. Adrien smiled and grabbed his hand, bursting into a sprint.

"Well, nice to meet'cha Wuffers! C'mon then, we got a lot of ground to cover and little time to do it!"

-Later-

"So, what's to say about Sanq Academy after today, Wuffers?" Adrien asked Wufei, tagging along beside him on their way to the parking lot. Wufei glared down at her, slinging his backpack over his shoulder after stuffing a book inside.

"One, don't call me that ridiculous name, woman. Two, it's not unpleasant." He replied a little harshly, but Adrien just smiled.

"It's so cute though!" She laughed and turned her head to look to see if Duo was at the car. He was, sitting on the top of it like a dork, playing the drums on his Calculus books. "What a dork."

"That's your brother." Wufei said, not as a question, but as a statement. Adrien grimaced and nodded, laughing nervously and scratching the back of her head.

"That's what the DNA says." She smiled and hiked her backpack higher up on hr shoulder. "Well, see you tomorrow, Wuffers!" The ebony-haired boy snorted loudly and rolled his eyes, but Adrien just laughed and skipped off toward her car. Duo looked down at her, wiggling his eyebrows.

"And what were you and Mr. Sexy New Student talking about?" He asked, hopping down and tossing his books in the backseat. Adrien slid into the driver's side and shot him glare.

"Don't even think about it! Wuffers is my friend!" She hissed and Duo cracked a large smile, rolling down his window to wave at a few friend, half his damn body hanging out the window.

"That's an interesting name. Chang Wufei, is what I heard. Everyone's talking about him. I can see why, fine piece of eye candy like that…" Duo whistled causing Adrien to roll her eyes. She whapped him on the head and he pouted before slouching down in the seat.

"I said he's mine! And so his Heero so don't hit on him anymore!" She whapped him again and Duo pinched her back. She growled and stuck out her tongue before concentrating on the road.

"I don't see your name on either of them." Duo raised a challenging eyebrow, sticking his arm out the window.

"Oh, it will be." She promised, smirking devilishly. Duo grinned as well, holding up a hand.

"Doth this mean war?" He asked, doing the wiggling thing with his eyebrows again. Adrien slapped her hand against his and nodded.

"Oh, honey, the war has already begun."


End file.
